


Fragile Lovers

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Femslash, Genderbending, Like, Loveless - Freeform, season one rewrite, they have ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Will never got used to being an Omega, and never expected to find love. Alpha Hannibal was a frightening aspect in life, almost for frightening than the dead girls she saw in her dreams.A/B/O Genderbending story.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020





	Fragile Lovers

“Will, this is Dr. Lecter.” 

Will looks up at Jack, disinterested in the woman standing behind him. Will is usually too focused on a case to bother with people, and this woman looks overly ordinary. Older, pretty. Probably somebody else Jack is trying to bribe to work on this case. He really was desperate. 

Will would be more worried about that if she could focus on anything but the image of bloody dead girls in her head. What the killer was doing with the bodies, how the man was disposing of the girls. How he felt as he killed them. 

Will would never be able to say any of this out loud and tried her best to pretend she was focusing on the poor girls. Poor girls. Dead, murdered. Will was a poor girl once, but everybody forgets about the poor girls eventually. The murderer is where they focus in the end. 

Will can smell the alpha on the woman, see it in her ears. Feline ears, the sign of an Alpha. She was powerful to herself, boring. Will stands up and moves around the room. Going to the pictures of the dead girls on the wall. They were all omegas. Soft sweet omegas, their soft fluffy ears perked up in the photos, Their eyes showing with their innocent. 

Sweet omega girls, murdered one by one. Nobody would remember their names after the killer was caught. 

“They are all unmated. What are the ages?” You can tell they were unmated by the fact they still had their ears, Will mocked in her head. It’s not the brightest of assumptions. Every Omega lost their ears after they mate. So of course they are unmated. 

“18-20. All college students. All omegas,” Jack answered after a pause. Will was no longer paying attention to the conversation. 

“Wind-chafed. Same hair color, same ear shape.” Will mumbles to himself, staring at the pictures. The dead girls looked back at him. Innocent omegas, going to college. Meet an alpha get married. Raise pups and die, just like any other omega. 

“Anything else in common?” Dr. Lecter's voice was deep and soothing. She must make a great therapist. A strong alpha. Her ears were confusing, she seemed like she would have been mated already. Will wondered in the back of her mind what was wrong with her, what was hiding behind those red lips. 

“Nothing so far.” 

“The alpha picked them for a reason.” Will’s head snapped up, looking at the soft blush that was on Dr. Lecter's cheek. She did makeup that Will could only dream of, Will’s own face bare. Will was never great at being the pretty little omega, always bare-faced and playing in dirt as a child. 

“Why do you say alpha?” 

  
“Unmated omegas are vulnerable.” Dr. Lecter says as she stared into her eyes, and it took some concentration to avoid her gaze. Omegas were expected to meet Alpha’s eyes. Will kept her gold eyes trained on anything else. “Easier to prey on.” 

“I don’t think he’s preying on them. It’s something else…” Will looked back at the pictures before she went to sit back at the chair that is across from Jack’s desk. Dr. Lecter sits next to her, legs crossed elegantly. Will reaches for her coffee to distract herself. Dr. Lecter mimics her, taking a sip of her coffee. Gracefully. When she pulls away Will can see the maroon lipstick left on the cup. 

Will’s eyes fall back to the dead girls on the wall and can’t help but picture them covered in blood. She wishes she felt disturbed. 

“What do you see when you look at them?” Hannibal's words hit Will in the middle of her chest. Will’s eyes trail back to Dr. Lecter, narrowing. “Do you see yourself?’ Will stands up, setting her coffee cup down angrily. 

“Will—” Jack puts a hand up, trying to soothe Will. 

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you. It just seemed that way to me. The way you stare at them.” Dr. Lecter's voice was soothing, and she doesn’t seem overly bothered by Will’s reaction. “Please, take no offense. I couldn’t help but notice.” 

Will glares at her and crosses her arms. 

“You know what, I have a class to teach.” Will walks out of the office, slamming the door behind her. Stupid alphas and their stupid stuck up opinions. Her impatience with the sheer arrogance itched under her skin.

She definitely had no patience for Dr. Lecter with her red lipstick and long legs. The alpha was annoying, and Will tried to get her out of her head as quickly as possible. 

~~~

“Ms. Graham?” Will looks up, expecting a student standing at her door. Her door is always open. Her stomach is cramping because of her ghost heat, the pills she was on never let her have an actual heat. But sometimes she still got symptoms. Dr. Lecter is standing at her door, with a bright smile. Her lipstick is soft pink today. Will stands up and walks over to her. 

“What are you doing here? Jack send you?” Will crosses her arms, not allowing Hannibal to intrude further into her office. 

“I’ve brought you breakfast.” She holds up a bag. It was a dark maroon color and looked like it held several containers. “To apologize for my behavior yesterday. I wasn’t trying to offend you.” 

“You didn’t offend me.” Will sighs and walks back to her desk. She was behind on grading. She was irritated with Jack. She was angry that her heat was coming soon, even though she had so many things to do. She was angry that Hannibal was a nice alpha, and had brought her some breakfast to smooth over something that Will has barely thought about since it happened. 

Hannibal sits across from her at the desk, delicately setting aside the mess of papers on it. Will watches her curiously, as the Alpha then sets the table up with bowls and containers of food. Everything smelled wonderful. 

“Cooking isn’t usually an Alpha hobby.” 

“I’m not your usual Alpha.” Hannibal smiles at her, and Will tries to ignore how it makes her face heat up. She’sjust too close to her heat; any alpha would make her flustered. 

Will takes up some of the silverware that Hannibal had set out and starts eating what was in her container. It was a wonderful something that Will couldn’t name. It looks like a meat pie, but was perfectly brown. It is beautiful, Will is almost scared to eat it. Will found herself almost moaning at the taste of the food. Hannibal’s eyes are watching her carefully instead of eating her own food. 

“You looked pleased.” Will sits back in her chair and narrows her eyes at Hannibal. “Not trying to win me over with food, are you?” 

“Nothing like that. When was the last time you ate?” Hannibal starts eating her own food, but her eyes are trained on Will. Will feels herself flush, and she’s sure that her ears are a bright red. 

“I’ve been busy.” Will takes another bite and suddenly wished there was more food in front of her to keep her hands busy. Hannibal had a knowing look in her eye but kept silent, eating her food. 

When they finished breakfast and each had to go back to work Will felt herself missing the company. Having an alpha around before heat was always soothing, but something about this alpha made Will...feel almost happy. Being pampered by an Alpha was always sure to do this. 

It was so easy for Alphas to feel in control, Will thinks bitterly. Can please an Omega by just bringing them a bit of breakfast. 

Will didn’t have much time to think about this. The smell of the alpha lingered in her office though, reminding her every once in a while that somebody had gone out of their way to take care of her today. That wasn’t something that happened a lot. 

~~~~ 

Will is late to take lunch the next day, dragging herself to her office. She doesn’t have anything for lunch, but she’s sure that there were some old crackers stashed somewhere in her office. Closing the door, the scent of something delicious attacks her nose. 

There’s a container on her table. It has a lid on it, and there’s a small note on top. Will frowns to herself, tried to think of anybody who would want to hurt her. She could send it to Katz if somebody poisoned it but. She shrugs. Nobody knew her. 

The elegant script on top of the note said: 

_I will dissolve into the dark beneath your bed_

_My hands will wait for a taste of your skin_

Oh. Will sits down at her desk and looks back down at the note. That’s not what she expected. “Dr. Hannibal Lecter” is scrawled at the bottom of the note, and it stares back up at Will and mocks her. 

What a strange alpha, old school. Most alphas would have just asked Will on a date and forced her to reject them to their face. Now, Will has to go out of her way to reject this alpha. No matter how attractive she is, Will doesn’t date. Especially not in the workplace. 

And especially not some pretentious alpha, who sends a pretty note with lunch. Will rolls her eyes but opens up the box. It looked surprisingly good. There was no shame in eating the food, even if she was going to have to stop by Dr. Lecter’s office on the way home and turn her down. 

No point to let a good lunch go to waste. 

~~~ 

The drive to Dr. Lecter’s is longer than she expected. She’d had to call Jack and ask for the address, and, of course, it was an hour out of her way. She was just lucky she didn’t have to stop by her house, going to an alpha’s house is far more intimate than she wants to make this. 

Walking into the waiting room, Will looks around hopefully for a secretary. But of course, there isn’t one, which means she has to walk up to the door and hope that she’s caught Hannibal outside of a session. 

She probably should have wimped out and done this over the phone, but Will knew that it was easiest to turn down an alpha face to face, so they got the scent of disinterest and moved on. 

Will stands awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few seconds, her hands in her pockets trying to bolster her courage. It’s not like she was scared of turning Dr. Lecter down, it was the awkwardness they were in for since they were going to be working with each other after this if Jack got his way. And Jack always got his way. 

“Will.” Hannibal’s voice shocks her, and she looks up in surprise. Hannibal is wearing a tight pencil skirt and a red blouse. The color of her blouse was startling against her skin, and Will’s eyes took a few minutes to move away from it. “It’s nice to see you.” She sounded completely honest, her accented voice floated around the room. 

“I’m not actually here on a social call.” Will tries to stand up straight, trying to make herself taller. Hannibal, even without her ears, is probably a good few inches taller than Will. “We need to talk about the lunch thing.” 

“Did you not enjoy it? I can make you something more to your taste next time.” Hannibal has a small frown on her face, a pretty pout. She is gorgeous, and Will has to shake the thought out of her brain so she can focus on turning her down. 

“No, it was great. That’s not what I stopped by to tell you.” 

“Ah, I will make you one tomorrow as well then.” Hannibal steps back, gesturing for Will to follow her inside. The office is huge, and Will can’t help traveling around the room. Hannibal’s heels click on the floor behind her. Will feels self-conscious about the work boots she has on her own feet. She tries to shake that thought off because she knew that it didn’t matter. She was never very good at being an omega. Too poor, too covered in dirt and playing with car engines. 

“No, that’s what I came by for. I wanted to stop you before you got too invested.” 

“Invested?” Hannibal’s eyes are amused when Will looks at her, and Will feels her cheeks start to flush. 

“I’m not doing this—this courting thing. You bringing me gifts. I’m not that type of omega.” 

“I never thought you were Will.” She smiles, stepping forward. “But you can’t blame me for trying. Everybody enjoys being cared for.” 

“Not me, I would rather this was a work relationship.” 

“I didn’t mean to offend you.” Hannibal walks over to her, her hands up. 

“You didn’t, but in the future. I think we should keep this strictly professional.” Will tries to stand her ground, standing up straighter and refusing to look away. 

“You look tired.” Will frowns and looks down at the ground suddenly nervous. 

“I have been having nightmares, it’s nothing out of the normal for me.” 

“Sit down, I’ll make coffee. We can talk about it.” 

~~ 

2

After leaving Hannibal’s house, Will stops for gas station coffee. Her mind is reeling. Hannibal seems attracted to her but hadn’t pushed herself onto Will like Will was used to with other alphas. 

She had more important things to focus on. The sad dead omegas in the pictures that stared up at her. Followed her around during the day, mocked her in her dreams. 

She had no time for an alpha. She always knew that, so why, why was Hannibal so persistently on her mind?

It was because Hannibal seemed so, genuinely attracted to her. The way her eyes shone when they looked at her, the way she’d waited for Will to take the first bite when they dined together. 

Will sighs and pulls over. Downs her coffee. It’s dark out. Later than she originally planned to leave Hannibal’s office. 

She was an idiot. As usual. It’s why she never got into dating.. Taking out her phone, she calls Alana hoping she would answer at the late hour. 

“Will?” Alana sounds tired. Which immediately makes Will feel like an idiot. She just didn’t have any other friends. Alana was a beta, and somebody Will had known for going on two years. They didn’t spend a lot of time alone. But she was the only person that Will could think of to call at this moment. 

“I think I’m an idiot.” Alana yawns loudly on the other side of the phone, but Will could hear rustling. 

“Hold on, I need coffee for this. Can I come over?” 

“I’m closer to you right now, give me half an hour.” Alana agrees, and Will hangs up. Her hands are shaking as she puts them on the steering wheel. 

She’s fucked. The farther away she gets from Hannibal the more she panics. She opens this is just the surprise onset of her heat. 

~~~ 

“How did you meet Hannibal?” Alana has set small sandwiches in front of her, and Will is reminded that she didn’t deserve Alana as a friend. She looked beautiful, her dark hair messy still looked elegant and beautiful. She was exactly what a omega should look like, and next to her Will looked like twice the mess she usually was. 

Beta didn’t have animal characteristics, they didn’t have any of the current hormonal problems that Will was going through right now. 

“Work. She’s nice.” 

“You called me. At midnight. To tell me you’ve met a nice alpha at work.” Alana was still smiling, and her tone was gently mocking. Will sighs and puts her head down on Alana’s table. 

“I think she likes me.” 

“And?” 

“I don’t dislike her. But you know I don’t date. I’m not looking for an Alpha.” Alana nods, fixing her posture. 

“You don’t have to date if you don’t want to. If you feel like Hannibal is pressuring you in any way…” 

“Nothing like that, she isn’t that type of alpha.” 

“I’ve never seen you not put an Alpha in their place, Will.” 

“She’s...nice.” 

Alana’s eyes light up, and she leans forward. “You’re thinking about dating her.” 

“She made me dinner tonight. I turned her down, she didn’t seem put off by it.” 

“I’m not surprised. As long as I’ve known Hannibal she has never been one to step back from something she wants. She’s never really dated before though.” Will feels her ears perk up, something she wasn’t ready to deal with bubbling up in her stomach. “She must really like you.” 

“For some reason, it seems that way. I hope she keeps it professional.” Will crosses her arms, frowning as Alana laughs. 

“Oh, I bet she will. This is so cute. You two would make quite the couple.” Will rolls her eyes and grabs one of the sandwiches. “Want to sleep on my couch? I’ll make a real breakfast in a few hours.” 

“No, I have to go. The dogs. Thanks for listening to me though.” 

“Of course, please finish your coffee.” Alana lets out a loud yawn. “It’d be hilarious if you were true mates. Since only the Alpha knows.” Alana smiles, amused. Will frowns at her, and stands up. 

“True mates aren’t real, it’s just some stupid biological response so an Alpha knows what Omega they need to shove their sperm into to have the most kids.” 

“Well, cases do come up, they’ve proven it.” 

“I’m probably just close to heat. Even on the pill, I get mock heats.” Alana nods in understanding. “I should go, the dogs will need to be let out. Thanks for dealing with…” Will waves her hands in her own direction and Alana smiles and walks her out, amusement still shining in her eyes. 

~~~ 

When Will finally gets to sleep, she puts a towel down. She knows she’s going to have nightmares before she ever puts her head down. The dogs are a few feet away, all laying in their beds. They all lick her hand as she walks by one last time. Curled up on her towel, she can’t help but wonder if Hannibal has nightmares. If the perfection hides something deeper, maybe a little darker. 

Or maybe Will was getting really lonely if she was imagining the nightmares the alpha she had turned down today had. 

Falling asleep was quick, but painful. She could still hear the dogs sniffling across from her, and felt the cold of the night on her face. 

She could hear the cries of those young omegas, crying as somebody tore into their flesh and ripped them apart. Could see the empty reflection of their eyes behind her eyelids, their soft cries of agony; first for mercy, then for it to end. . 

  
  


~~~ 

“Another omega is missing.” Jack doesn’t waste time as Will opens the door. Hannibal is sitting across from Jack. Will feels tense as she moves across the room to sit next to her. Hannibal’s nails are a bright red, standing out beautifully against her tan skin. Had she always smelled so nice? The alpha’s smell seemed to worm its way around Will. 

She must be closer to a ghost heat than she thought. 

“Fits the description?” 

“Yes, and I need you and Hannibal to go to her house. I need you to find something there, Will. I have the Director and the families breathing down my neck. I need something.” 

Will feels stress. But she can do nothing but nod. She had to help people. Hannibal stands to follow her out of the room. She can’t decide if she’s comforted by Hannibal’s presence. 

“You look beautiful today.” Hannibal’s voice was smooth like silk, and Will blushed darkly. 

“We talked about this last night.” Will waves her hand, trying to dismiss the compliment. 

Hannibal kept in step with her easily as they walked down the hallway, even though her heels had to be at least 6 inches tall, making her tower over Will. 

“I remember the conversation.” Will makes the mistake of looking at her, her eyes are bright as she looks at Will. Will feels her face get hotter, and she wishes she wore her hair down so she could hide in it. 

“Keep it professional.” Will tries to lower her voice, trying to seem more serious. By the look on Hannibal’s face, she isn’t succeeding. 

“You look ready to go to war.” 

“Somebody has to save those omegas.” Will pulls out her car keys, clicking it to unlock the car. The beep sounds, and she moves to get in, but Hannibal grabs her arm. Lightly, light enough that Will knows if she tried to pull away Hannibal would let her. 

Not like other alphas for sure. 

“Who's going to save you?” Hannibal’s voice is low and soft like smoke. Will can almost feel herself choking on it. Will feels her eyes find their way down to Hannibal’s lips, getting stuck on the unexpected softness to them. 

Will doesn’t notice she's leaning in to kiss her until Hannibal has her in her arms. Hannibal’s lips are as soft as they looked, and she smells like an expensive perfume. She’s strong but gentle as she holds Will. 

Her kiss is possessive. She kisses like she is trying to consume her. 

Will sinks into the kiss, biting back. Hannibal’s lip stain is sweet. Everything inside of Will wants to forget what they were supposed to be doing and demand Hannibal take her against the car. The want blooms in her stomach. She feels heat between her legs. 

As soon as Will pulls away, Hannibal steps back. She fixes her skirt,looking at Will carefully. 

“I have a job to do,”Will says. Hannibal nods, and goes to the passenger side of the car Will takes a minute to breathe before she follows. 

She was the queen of mixed messages. 

~~~

3

The car is quiet on the ride there. Will can feel Hannibal was looking at her. Even though there is nothing but thick silence between them. 

What did that kiss mean? Will isn’t sure how to feel about it. Has a feeling it was more complicated than she knew how to deal with. She needs to focus on the job at hand. And not on the alpha sitting next to her. 

“This is the house?” 

“It’s the address Jack gave me.” They pull up. It was a nice house. Looked normal; like it would house a normal family. Will didn’t understand why her blood was drumming underneath her skin so heavily. 

“Do you have a gun on you?” Hannibal’s voice is soft. A whisper. Will tenses up. 

“Do you smell something I don’t?” Hannibal doesn’t answer but clicks open her door. Will rushes out to follow her, and for some reason the only thought in her head as she runs after Hannibal is she bets Hannibal wished she wore more sensible shoes as the heels clack loudly on the porch. 

There is a yell, and a woman bolts out covered in blood. Will can feel herself shaking as the woman collapses. Her hands are shaking as she tries to stop the bleeding, but the woman is already gone. Her eyes staring up at the sky, glassy. 

“Will.” Hannibal’s voice is very controlled, and she gestures inside. Will stands up, her hands shaking, grabbing the gun holstered on her side. 

Will walks in first, gun in hand. Checking the corners. She can hear something in the kitchen. 

None of it feels real. None of this feels real. Will feels like she’s outside of her body. 

There’s a scream as Will walks in, hands shaking on her gun. She says something, she doesn’t know what. Hannibal is standing behind her. Will can smell her. The strong smell of protective alpha harsh in her nose. 

There’s a man on the floor. A petite dark-haired girl is sitting beside him. Will can’t see his face, but the girl is screaming. Her omegan cries of anguish can be heard around the house. 

They shake inside of Will’s head, and she puts her gun away and walks over slowly to the girl. The girl doesn’t look up at her. Her small hands are holding the man’s chest, where blood is gushing out. 

“He attacked us.” Her voice is so small, so far away. “He told me he’d make it all go away. I was scared.” Will puts her hands on the girl’s back. Hannibal is beside her, checking the man’s pulse, and meets Will’s eyes with a shake of her head. He was gone. She had stabbed him in the heart. 

The next few hours go by in a rush, the whining of the omega girl still ringing in Will’s ears. She can still smell her distress. Can still smell Hannibal.

It’s all too much. People keep trying to get her to talk, and she ignores them. 

~~~

The next thing she notices is Hannibal showing up to Jack’s office to pick her up. The smell of the alpha in the car is relaxing, and Will doesn’t notice as she moves to press her nose into Hannibal’s neck as she drives. 

Will feels the car stop and Hannibal picks her up (easily, how strong was this alpha?) and places her in her lap. Hannibal’s hands are rubbing soothing circles on her back. Will presses her nose heavily into her neck, breathing in her soothing scent. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Hannibal’s long nails scratch a comforting circle and Will finally feels herself breathe. Like she has finally arrived at the moment. She feels herself blush and starts to pull back but Hannibal doesn’t allow it, just shushes her quietly. 

“I’ve got you. There’s nothing to worry about.” Hannibal kisses her forehead, and Will sinks back into her scent. The soft scent of her perfume, combined with her natural scent comforts Will. Her warmth. Will feels protected in her arms. “I’ll take care of you.” 

Will believes her.

~~~ 

Hannibal takes her back to her own house and demands she take a shower. The bathroom is almost the size of Will’s living room, and the number of soaps and lotions she has in there probably cost more than Will’s mortgage. 

The shower felt like going to a spa, and Will wishes for a minute she had time to take a bath. The bath was easily big enough for two people...shaking off that thought, she tries to focus on what was happening. From the smell, Hannibal is making food. That’s real, that’s right—real, in front of her. The blood on the young omegas hands was also real. It was all real, and too much. 

Hannibal had kissed her, Hannibal had held her. 

She hadn’t been able to save Abigail. She had cursed her with blood on her hands forever because she wasn’t fast enough to save her. 

“Will, dinner is ready when you are finished.” Hannibal’s soft reassuring voice called through the door. 

Will dries off, leaves her hair wet. Put on the clothes Hannibal left for her. They are almost too soft. Fit too well. Will stares at herself blankly. Her ears are wet. She looks like a drowned dog, and feels like one, too. 

Walking to Hannibal’s kitchen is almost overly familiar. Hannibal is sipping from a wine glass, propped up against her counter. She isn’t wearing heels, and her hair is messy. The curls dancing around her shoulders. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“Yes.” Will walks so she can put the island between them. She doesn’t trust herself standing too close to her. 

“Please,come to the dining room.” Will nods and follows Hannibal out of the kitchen. 

The table is already set, and Will sits at the other end of the table. She has the crazy thought of being married one day to Hannibal. Eating every meal here; making a home. Fat with Hannibal’s pups. The thought is one she had never had before; so far away from all her life goals. 

A Omega with life goals like her was abnormal, she should be fat with pups by now. Being where she was now was looked down upon, even in the modern times she lived in. 

“Wine?” 

“Please.” 

Hannibal pours her a hearty glass, filling up her plate with delicious-looking food. “Will you stay tonight?” Will takes a bit of her food, chewing more calmly than she feels. 

“I will.” Will wants to go home to her dogs and lay on the floor and just let them surround her. But. Something in her wants to be near the alpha. Be surrounded by her scent. Something feels safe. “I guess we have to discuss this again, don’t we.” 

“Yes, I was hoping we would.” Hannibal takes a bite of her own food, so elegant that Will isn’t sure if she is jealous or attracted. With her hair down her ears look more attractive, soft. Beautiful. 

“You have to say it or I won’t believe you.” Will’s voice shakes. She didn’t think it would. Facing the truth of the situation. 

“We are true mates. I could tell from the moment I met you. I could feel the connection.” 

Will’s hands are shaking, and she has to put down her silverware. Looking back up at Hannibal, who is silently waiting for her reaction. 

“I’m sorry.” Will’s voice is soft. “I never wanted this. You deserve somebody better.” 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. As the alpha, it is my job to take care of you. And if that means leaving you alone. I can do that.” The deep sigh that Hannibal gives her makes her tense. The idea of being left alone isn’t a bad one. But it makes her ache. 

She wishes she could leave the situation but at the same time—she feels that this is right, sitting here, at Hannibal’s side, at her table. 

“Let’s go to bed.” 

Hannibal nods, easily setting her silverware down and standing up. Will stands up and takes her hand. “We can figure it out in the morning.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What a wild ride! Thanks for reading my first bigbang! I hope everybody enjoys the lovely art by the amazing @mferret!!


End file.
